This discovery relates to a new and distinct variety of shrub rose plant identified by the varietal name of `Ivtagolf`. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program at Stichting DLO-Centrum voor Plantenveredelings- en Reproduktieonderzoek (CPRO-DLO) in Wageningen, The Netherlands in 1984. The goal of the breeding program was to develop cultivars of pot roses and patio roses. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of unnamed varieties of R. multiflora and R. elegantula.
The first asexual reproduction took place at Stichting DLO-Centrum voor Plantenveredelings- en Reproduktieonderzoek (CPRO-DLO) in Wageningen, The Netherlands in 1990 and the new variety has been propagated by cutting, stenting and grafting on R. dumetorum `laxa`. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of the new variety remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.